Heartbeat
by SomeStoryWriter
Summary: "And a few years after his arrest, on January 21, 2004, serving a life sentence in a California prison, Beyond Birthday died of a mysterious heart attack."


Beyond Birthday was allowed to watch the news. Handcuffed, restrained, and from a safe distance. A tiny screen showed the reporter detailing the recent events. An untraceable killer. How interesting. So interesting, in fact, that L had taken up the case. B had seen his performance with Lind L. Taylor. How predictable.

Kira. An invisible killer. Would he win? Would he never get caught, that was? Part of B was cheering him on. To throw L off his throne, what a deed. There was only one problem with this: B wanted to surpass L himself, and he wanted to be the only one to do so. Stupid Kira.

I could catch him, B thought. I'm better than L, I can do it.

The news was over. The tiny TV was removed. It was silent once again. So silent, in fact, that B could almost hear his own heart beating.

Kira was better than L. If B caught Kira, this would make him better than L, too.

Better than L… Better than L… Better… Better…

"Kira!" Beyond screamed. "I'll find you! I'll kill you! L is mine! Mine! Kira!"

Beyond was given sedatives, again, and he fell into an unnatural sleep. The only thing he could hear was the beating of his heart.

* * *

"Better… Better… Better…" B murmured while he ate his food. They would let him watch the news again, for the first time since his last outburst. What had Kira been up to? Had he been caught already? Was he still better than L?

Beyond's heartbeat sped up in anticipation as the tiny TV was put in place. He had promised to stay calm this time. They had given him extra sedatives just in case. Nowadays it was rare for him to not have all sorts of drugs in his body to keep him under control. He had attempted – and almost succeeded – to break out a bit too often.

B's heart pounded against his chest as the news began. The Japanese news. That's where it was all happening, after all.

"…isn't the first time a criminal has tried to escape punishment by setting fire to himself," the reporter told. "A famous example is Beyond Birthday, who killed three people before attempting to burn himself to death. The police were able to stop him and he is currently being held in prison…"

There he was, on the Japanese news. His name and his picture, taken shortly after his arrest, when his wounds were still fresh. He had been so close. "L… You bastard…"

"Kira continues to make victims, and the police seem to be clueless," the reporter continued. "Discussions have started to arise about whether Kira should be prosecuted at all. Some are of the opinion that the deaths of criminals are something to encourage."

"Kira kills L… I kill Kira… Kira… L… I… I am better… L… Just die… Die so I can be better…" His heart went wild as the drugs played with his mind and body. It made him feel alive. As long as he could feel his heart beating, he wasn't getting killed by Kira. He still had a chance to defeat him. To be better than L. "Better… Better… Kira, I'm on your side until you succeed… Then you must die…"

He laughed, insane, distorted. Kira must hate me, he thought. A criminal who got out with only a few scars. Three people dead, the killer still alive. His crime had been a masterpiece. It wasn't perfect, though. L defeating him was a flaw. Catching Kira would make it right.

"Kira… Kira… Kira…" It sounded like a heartbeat. "Try to kill me, Kira. But hurry. Because your days are numbered. I don't need to see your life span to know that." There were so many escape plans he hadn't tried yet. They couldn't keep him here. As long as his heart was still beating, he would —

A sharp pain in his chest shocked B out of his thoughts. No. This couldn't be. His picture had only been shown for a few seconds. How was that enough to be killed? "Kira…" He tried to breathe, tried to stay alive. It couldn't end like this. Kira couldn't win.

B slumped over on the floor. Some guards came rushing towards him. "He's having a heart attack! Someone, call the doctor!"

So this was what it felt like to die. Wammy's House flashed before his eyes. He remembered what it was like when it was only him and A. Soon more kids joined them. Some were promising. Two of them, Near and Mello, stood out. Were they the new successors now? Would they be able to stand the pressure, unlike A and himself? "L…" he whispered. It wouldn't be long now. His consciousness was already slipping away. They gave him heart massage, but it was of no use. Kira had beaten him.

 _L, catch him. Don't you dare let Kira kill you. He has surpassed me already. Don't let him beat us both. I burned my face off trying to be better than you. Prove that you were worth my pain. Prove that you are indeed better. Don't you dare die. Don't let Kira kill you. Don't die... Don't die... Don't..._

"L..."

B closed his red Shinigami eyes for the last time. His heart was beating no more.


End file.
